Looks Like You Might Fall
by Mizu-chan
Summary: It's a songfic to "If I Am" by Nine Days. Um.. I hope you like it?


Looks Like You Might Fall  
  


So you're standing on a ledge..  
It looks like you might fall..  
So far down..  
Maybe you were thinking about jumping...  
You could have it all..  
If you learned a little patience..  
Although I cannot fly..  
I'm not content to crawl...  
  
Heero stared down at the ocean far below him. A small smile tugged at his lips. Relena had spoken to him about this cliff before. How she always stood here and imagined she sprouted wings. She'd pretend to go flying, leaving everything behind. With a slight chuckle, the soldier held out his arms. As if wings really were going to sprout from his back. He wished they would. So he could make Relena's dreams come true.  
  
"Heero Yuy, you wuss!" Duo came rushing up to him. He pulled back on Heero, glaring at him angrily. "I thought you were over that suicide thing!"  
  
  
So give me a little credit..  
Have in me alittle faith..  
I wanna be with you forever..  
And tomorrow's not too late..  
But it's always too late..  
When you got nothing...  
So you say..  
  
"I wasn't trying to jump. I was trying to fly." At his friends confused stares, Heero couldn't help chuckle again. Ever since the war had ended, Yuy had been better with people. Much better. People credited Relena. The thing no one knew was Relena hadn't done it. Heero had changed for her. Not because she made him but because he made himself. For her. "Anyway, why are you here, Duo?"  
  
And you should never let the sun set on tomorrow..  
Before the sun rises today..  
If I am another waste of everything you dreamed of..  
I will let you down..  
If I am only here to watch you as you suffer..  
I will let you down...  
  
"It's Relena..." Duo began.   
  
A couple scurried past. They seemed to be in a hurry. Heero caught wisps of their converstation as they passed. "Vice foreign minister.. who could have done such a thing?!.... Natural causes.. gunshots.. terror.."  
  
His eyes narrowed as he began to piece the words together. One glance to Duo let him know it was true. Heero remained calm as he quietly questioned, "Where is she?"  
  
"Mercy Hospital.. it's by the..." But Duo didn't have to finish. Heero was already gone..  
  
So you're walking on the edge...  
And you wait your turn to fall...  
But you're so far gone..  
You don't see the hands upheld to catch you...  
And you could find the fault in the heart you have been handed..  
  
Masses of people were crowded at the Mercy Hospital. No doubt she was there. As Heero shoved his way across, all he could see was the looks of pain on the peoples faces. They thought she was going to die. That she was just going to give up and let death come.  
  
Heero knew she wouldn't. She couldn't give up. She was too stubborn. But even the strongest bull was defeated by the bull fighter. His pace quickened and his shoves to the people became harsher. He spotted Milliardo.   
  
"Where is she?" He questioned again.  
  
"Fifth floor, six-fifteen. But it's off.." Milliardo didn't get to finish. Once again Heero had already disappeared.  
  
But though you cannot fly you're not content to crawl..  
And it's always too late when you got nothing..  
So you say..  
But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow..  
Before the sun rises...  
If I am another waste of everything you hoped for..  
I will let you down..  
If I am only here to watch you as you suffer...  
I will let you down..  
  
The nurses had scurried away. No one wanted to mess with him. Even though he was headed for the off-limits critical areas. There was a look in his eyes that made even the doctors duck into any nearby room. Heero found the room he was searching for. Quickly, he opened the door and took a couple steps in.  
  
He froze. She was still. Still and pale. Machines beeped slowly as they worked to save her. Slowly, as though he were afraid, Heero crept to her bed and stared down at her. She almost wasn't there. She was ready to vanish.  
  
So you're standing on the ledge..  
Looks like you might fall...  
If I am another waste of everything you dreamed of..  
I will let you down..  
If I am only here to watch you as you suffer..  
I will let you down..  
  
"You're giving up, Relena. You already have." He murmured, tracing her cheeks with his fingers. "You want your wings. I understand.." A sad smile crossed his face. Silent invisible tears dribbled down his cheeks. "Don't worry, Relena.. I understand..."  
  
The answers we find are never what we had in mind..  
So we make it up as we go along..  
  
Heero Yuy pulled out his gun. He cocked it. Kneeling beside the bed, he could still hear her breathing. It wasn't forced. She wasn't fighting. "We'll get our wings together. We'll fly across the ocean. We'll leave our probelms behind. We'll give up together, Relena. You and I. Even the stubborn bull caves. We'll cave.. together..." And with that, he set the gun to his temple.  
  
You don't talk of dreams..  
I won't mention tomorow..  
We won't make those promises we can't keep..  
I will not leave you..  
I will not let you down..  
I will not let you down...  
  
The gunshot rang throughout the hospital yet it surprised no one.  
  
As the machines that strove to save her fell to silence, the one she loved layed his head on her bed. As if by magic, Relena's hand moved just slightly. It fell over the bloody hole in Heero's head. On both their lips, there was a smile. They had finally given up. Together. And now they flew across the ocean. Leaving their probelms behind...  
  


I will not let you down....  


  
  
Mizu-chan's Notes: Hi there! I hope you all enjoyed it! The song was "If I Am" by Nine Days. I have no idea what my obsession with doing Nine Days songfics is. I don't even own the CD. My sister just downloads the songs onto Napster and I listen. But anyways, I hope you liked it! I might revise it later on.. I'm not sure if I like the way I worded the ending..  
  
Oh! I also want to thank everyone who has reveiwed any of my stories! You make me giddy! ^^ I love you all!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
